Ghostly Encounters
by SupernaturalGeek
Summary: A simple haunting may turn out to be more complicated, and deadly, than the Winchesters originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up so fast he nearly head butted the roof of the Impala.

"Dean!" he said indignantly and his brother just chuckled at him, reaching out to turn off 'Don't Fear The Reaper' currently blasting out of the stereo.

"So, you awake there, Sammy? Cos we're here" said Dean, with a smirk, and Sam just shook his head, still glaring.

"You know sometimes I swear you are still 12 years old, Dean" he said, stretching as he got out of the car.

"Hey, least I made it past puberty" he said, shutting his door, and Sam didn't even bothering to dignify that with a reply.

Looking round Dean took in the sights of the small town.

"Man, do they have some machine out there that just throws these places together? They all look the same" he said with disgust.

"What, you mean normal?" said Sam dryly and Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, cos if these places are so normal how come we're always having to kill the monsters that live in them?"

Sam decided it wasn't worth getting into the 'normal' argument again, and instead looked round for the real estate agent.

"Over there," he said after a second, pointing across the street.

The bell jangled as they entered and a young girl at the desk looked up. Dean fixed her with his most charming smile, which had her smiling back and Sam nudging him with his shoulder while shaking his head.

Throwing a quick glare in Sam's direction, Dean turned back to the girl.

"Hey there. We were wondering if we could talk to someone about an apartment you have vacant, please." he said, oozing charm.

"Of course – I'll just fetch Mr Pierson for you," she said and disappeared towards the back of the room.

"Dude, tone down the 'I'm so charming' act would you? We're trying to get into the apartment, not get you a date. Besides, she probably thinks we're looking for a place together" said Sam with a smirk.

Dean frowned in confusion then his eyes widened as he caught on to Sam's meaning

"Oh come on, no way she thinks that!" he said indignantly but Sam just continued to smirk, knowing how much it was annoying his brother.

At that moment the girl returned with a middle aged man in suit and glasses who smiled at them as he held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward Pierson" he said "I understand you're interested in one of our properties?"

Dean shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Bruce Dickinson and this is Steve Harris," he said and Sam fought the urge to grimace. One day they were going to have to talk about Dean's penchant for naming them after mullet rockers.

After shaking Sam's hand too, Pierson led them back to his office.

"So which property was it you were interested in, in particular?" he said as they sat down, and Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

"This one." he said, handing it to him.

The agent took the paper and looked at it, and winced slightly before looking back up at them. It was barely noticeable, but both Dean and Sam saw it and Dean raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Sam.

"Right, well this is indeed a lovely apartment" said Pierson, clearing his throat slightly. "It's been vacant for a few months now, but it's in immaculate condition. Would you be planning on moving in together, if you don't mind me asking?" he said looking at them quizzically.

Dean surreptitiously kicked Sam as his brother tried to turn a snort into a cough.

"No, absolutely not! You see we actually have kind of an ulterior motive for being interested in this place," he said and the agent frowned.

"Really?" he said guardedly and Dean nodded.

"You see we're actually science students. We study at the Institute of Paranormal Activity and we heard about the, uh, difficulties you've been having with this apartment. So we'd like to look into it, if you don't mind. See if we can't clear it up for you." he said, using his most disarming smile on the guy.

Pierson frowned. "You know I'm not sure I know what you're talking about" he said, his tone decidedly more frosty than it had been.

"Look, I know it probably seems strange having us just turn up like this but I promise you, we're not cranks," said Sam. "We've had a lot of experience with incidences of the kind you've been having and we really would like to help. I mean the sooner you can clear this up, the sooner you can rent out the apartment right?"

Pierson looked down at the paper and back up at them. "I'm not sure. Exactly what is it you want to do?" he said.

"We just want to spend some time in the apartment, probably a few days, and use our equipment to find out what's been happening and hopefully take care of it for you." said Dean.

"And how much would this cost us?" said the agent.

"Oh no, we don't charge," said Sam quickly, ignoring the glare Dean was giving him.

"Fact is most of the time there's a perfectly rational explanation for these things, but you know what it's like when people start using their imagination."

Pierson thought about what they'd said for a few moments then sighed.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt. I'll just get the key."

As he left the room Dean elbowed Sam.

"What's with turning down the offer of cash so fast there, Francis? We're not exactly flush right now you know."

Sam glared at him, rubbing his arm.

"I know, Dean, but he's gonna be even less keen to let us stay there if he thinks we're just trying to make a quick buck. And by the way – Institute of Paranormal Activity? I thought we were going with journalists?"

Dean grinned.

"Hey, I improvised. Sounded more, professional." he said and Sam rolled his eyes

"Sounded more insane you mean. Just try and tone it down a little would ya?" he said.

Before Dean could respondthe agent returned.

"It's just round the corner so we can walk from here." he said

"Great." said Dean as they stood, following him out of the office.

"So when did you start having these problems?" said Sam as they walked and Pierson sighed

"It started about eighteen months ago. The tenant living there reported strange noises, stuff being moved. Nothing major at first. But then they telephoned one day in hysterics, saying there was 'something' in the apartment. We checked it out but couldn't find anything unusual. They packed and moved out the same day though. The next tenant was in there a month before the same thing happened, and then the one after that was found unconscious in the bathroom. They'd had some kind of electric shock, but when they woke up they refused to go back there. We paid for an electrician to check all the wiring and advertised it again, and a lovely young girl moved in about eight months ago,"

His expression became sad.

"She'd only lived there two months when," he stopped and cleared his throat. "She was found by a neighbour. She'd taken her own life. So tragic, at such a young age. Anyway since then we haven't been able to get anyone to even look at the apartment. Bad news travels fast."

"No kidding." said Dean dryly as they rounded a corner.

"Here we are," said the agent, leading them into a pleasant looking older style building.

Inside everything looked pretty normal, although Dean thought an elevator wouldn't go amiss as they trudged up four flights of stairs. Once they got to the top floor, Pierson led them into a small square shaped hall with two doors leading from it. He turned to the one on the right and using the key, let them in to the apartment. He stepped back to allow Dean and Sam to enter first, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by them both.

Inside everything looked as expected. There was a long narrow hallway with doors leading off into a bathroom, bedroom and living area respectively. Once in the living area there was another door that lead to a kitchen. All the rooms seemed clean, tidy and remarkably un-scary.

"So.. I guess I'll leave you boys to it." said Pierson, looking a little nervous.

Dean fixed him with a charming smile as he reached out for the keys.

"Absolutely. And don't you worry Mr Pierson, I'm sure we'll have this whole thing cleared up for you in no time." he said.

The agent didn't look entirely convinced, but his desire to get out of the apartment apparently overrode his mistrust of Dean and Sam, and with a final nod he handed Dean the keys and left.

Dean turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna go bring the car round and get the stuff. You ok staying here by yourself?" he said, with concern that would have seemed genuine had it not been for the smirk on his face.

Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

"I think I can manage." he said, and with a chuckle Dean left the apartment.

While he waited for him to come back, Sam took a look around.

He wasn't sensing anything unusual and there were no tell-tale displays of anything paranormal. He was walking back out of the bedroom when he suddenly shivered. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and whirled round, but there was nothing there.

He frowned.

Something had definitely not felt right, for just a second, but now. He jumped as he heard the front door open and berated himself for getting spooked already. They'd only been in the place 5 minutes and already he was freaking out. No way was he gonna tell Dean about it – he'd never live it down.

Shrugging off the weird feeling he turned round as Dean walked past carrying their bags.

"So any sign of ghosts or ghouls yet?" he said and Sam shook his head

"Fraid not. You want to do the EMF first?" he said and Dean nodded.

"Sure, why not. You take care of that and I'll get the laptop set up." he said.

Shaking his head at the fact he got the job that had him traipsing all over the apartment while Dean sat on his ass looking at a computer, Sam grabbed the meter from their bag and started in the kitchen.

Dean was concentrating so hard on the screen in front of him that he didn't notice anything untoward until a decidedly female, decidedly not-Sam, voice said "So are you two a couple or what?"

"Jesus!"

Dean leapt a foot in the air as he cursed and was reaching for the knife in his belt even before he saw who had spoken.

Sam, hearing the exclamation, came running from the other room and skidded to a halt as he saw a young woman standing in front of the window. She was in her twenties, about 5"6 and had shoulder length blonde hair.

And was looking at Dean with some amusement

"Sorry, did I startle you?" she said with an innocence that would have seemed genuine were it not for the grin on her face.

Dean glared at her.

"Startle me? You nearly gave me a damn heart attack, lady!" he said and the girl's grin just got wider.

"Um, not to be rude – but who are you exactly?" said Sam, defusing the battle of wills he could see coming a mile off.

Dean hated being taken unawares and Sam was actually surprised that he had been, but he was _so _not pointing that out right now given the expression on Dean's face.

"Who am I? I should be asking you that question." she said indignantly.

Sam raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dean who gave him a 'I have no idea' look in return.

"This happens to be my apartment you two clowns are bumbling around in. And by the way, what the hell is that exactly?" she said, indicating the EMF in Sam's hand.

"Your apartment?" said Dean in disbelief and she rolled her eyes

"Yes, my apartment. As in the apartment that is mine."

She looked at Sam.

"Is he always this slow?" she said and Sam quickly spoke before Dean could get in a reply

"Actually we're both just a little surprised. You see the Realtor who let us in here said it was empty."

"Yeah, as in 'nobody's' apartment" said Dean triumphantly.

"Yeah well, some people have no respect for the dead." replied the girl with an annoyed tone.

"Dead?" said Sam incredulously and the girl nodded

"Yes. Dead. Which means annoyingly I don't even get squatters rights," she sighed.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face.

"Ok, back up here sweetheart. You're saying this is your apartment, but your dead. So you're aware you're basically haunting this place?"

She nodded.

"Got it in one. Maybe you're not so slow after all." she said brightly and Sam tried ineffectively to smother a grin.

Ignoring Dean's glower, Sam pointed the EMF in the girl's direction and sure enough it beeped loudly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like she's telling the truth." he said to Dean, who shook his head

"Gee, ya think?" he said and it was Sam's turn to glare.

"Ok, as entertaining as this is, you still haven't answered my question." said the girl impatiently.

Dean threw his hands up in the air and gave Sam a look that said 'be my guest'.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Ok, well, we're sort of paranormal investigators. We were asked by the real estate agent to try and find out what was going on here." he said.

"You mean you're here to get rid of me." said the girl with a frown.

Dean glanced at Sam.

"Well, you gotta admit you are kind freaking people out, sweetheart." he said.

"Ok, first off I am NOT your sweetheart, and secondly this is my home! Why should I be the one to leave?" she said angrily.

"Well, how about because you're dead?" said Dean and Sam whacked him on the arm.

"Dean!"

His brother shot him a 'what?' look and Sam shook his head.

"What my ever-sensitive brother meant to say was, you can't expect them to just leave this place empty and not many people are keen on sharing their home with a ghost." he said sympathetically.

The girl's shoulder's slumped and she sighed.

"It's not my fault I'm dead." she said sadly and Dean winced.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about the dead crack. It was uncalled for." he said looking uncomfortable.

The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry I called you slow." she said and Dean grinned back.

"Ok, so now you two have made up," said Sam dryly "What's your name?"

"Anna. And you two are Sam and Dean, obviously." she said and they nodded.

"Do you remember how you, well.."

Sam paused trying to find the right word.

"Died?" said Anna helpfully and he nodded with a rueful grin. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I remember bits and pieces. Something was wrong before it happened. I can't remember what. And then I think I remember being scared, really scared and then. Nothing." she said.

Dean sat down on the sofa and picked up the laptop again. He tapped in a few words and then scrolled down the screen.

"Ok, well according to the newspapers you were found in here by your neighbour after they hadn't seen you for a few days. They broke in and you were, er, hanging from the light fitting in the bedroom." he said, looking at Anna awkwardly.

"Hanging?" she said looking horrified, and brought her hand up to her throat.

"Can you remember if you were feeling depressed or worried about something before then?" said Sam gently and Anna shook her head.

"Absolutely not. Suicide is something I would never do." she said vehemently.

Sam glanced at Dean who nodded that he believed what she'd said.

"Well, something must have happened to make you do something like that." said Dean and Sam frowned.

"What if it had something to do with what the other tenants saw?" he said. "I mean people had been reporting weird stuff long before Anna moved in, and the tenant before her was found electrocuted in the bathroom."

Dean nodded.

"Could be." he said and Anna looked from one to the other

"What are you thinking?" she said.

"Sometimes you can get malevolent spirits haunting a place. Normally they would try and hurt someone themselves, like a poltergeist, but occasionally they can influence people to do things." said Sam.

"Like kill themselves?" said Anna excitedly and Sam nodded

"Yeah. It's a long shot though and so far the only thing we've seen unusual here is you." he said and Anna rolled her eyes

"Well then you're just gonna have to look harder aren't you?" she said and Dean raised his eyebrows

"Yes ma'am!" he said sarcastically and Anna just shot him a withering look.

They spent the better part of the afternoon researching anything and everything that had happened in the apartment block since the building had gone up in the late 1920's, while also scanning every inch of the Anna's apartment for traces of spirits.

Unfortunately their job was made more difficult by Anna's presence interfering with their readings and by her constant comments on what they were doing. Dean was so close to boiling point that Sam actually sent him out to get some food before he ended up exorcising Anna on the spot.

It wasn't that she wasn't also annoying him a little – she was – it was just that with Dean she seemed to know how to push all his buttons and listening to them go back and forth with the insults, whilst highly entertaining, was also starting to grate on Sam's nerves.

Anna stood just behind Sam as he looked for anything they may have missed in their research. At her third loud sigh in 10 minutes, Sam slammed the laptop shut and turned round with an exasperated look on his face.

"What?" said Anna, looking innocent, and Sam shook his head

"I thought Dean was bad enough but you have zero patience, do you know that?" he said and Anna threw her hands up in the air

"Well excuse me for wanting to know why the hell I was found in my bedroom hanging like some weird piece of interior design!" she said and it was Sam's turn to sigh

"Look I know this must be hard for you," he said, pointedly ignoring her muttered 'Gee, ya think?' "But you gotta understand this isn't exactly straightforward. And having you look over our shoulders sighing every 3 seconds isn't exactly helping." he explained, as gently as possible.

Anna rubbed her hand over her face.

"I get that, and I'm not trying to be annoying – despite what your brother thinks – but I really need to know what happened. And it's not like I have anything else to be doing." she said sadly.

Sam smiled.

"How about you try and give us a little more space, and I promise we'll do everything to find out what happened to you ok?" he said and Anna replied with a grin

"Ok. You'll have to excuse me if I don't shake on it though."

Sam chuckled and at that moment heard the front door open.

"Dean?"

"No, Sam it's the friendly neighbourhood burglar using his keys." came the reply and Sam shook his head

"Hilarious." he said dryly as his brother came in the room smirking at him.

Dean handed a bag of take-out food to Sam as he shrugged his jacket off. Sam opened the bag and reached in to take out the cartons. Having set them on the table, he and Dean started taking the lids off until a pointed 'Ahem' sounded from the window. They turned to look at Anna.

"What?" said Dean and she shook her head

"Honestly, were you two dragged up? I have plates and cutlery you know." she said.

Dean looked at Sam

"You gotta be kidding me." he said and Sam just grinned.

"You're right, Anna. I'll go get them." he said getting up.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Suck up." he muttered and ignored the glare Anna was giving him to grab a piece of sweet & sour chicken and put it in his mouth.

"You are so disgusting." she said and Dean just grinned, until he felt a whack on the back his head from Sam.

"Hey!" he said indignantly and Sam gave him an exasperated look.

"Try not to totally embarrass me for 5 seconds, would you?" he said and was surprised to see a quick flash of hurt in Dean's eyes.

Before he could react to it though Dean just reached out, grabbed one of the plates Sam was holding and, putting some of the chicken on it, stood up.

"I'm gonna grab some fresh air with this." he said and headed into the bedroom, which had a small balcony leading from it.

Sam's gaze followed Dean as he left the room and he frowned. He didn't know how, but he was pretty sure he'd somehow just managed to upset his brother.

Anna cleared her throat and he looked up, almost having forgotten she was there. She looked at him ruefully

"If you're trying to work out what it was, I think it was the crack about embarrassing you." she said helpfully.

"I didn't mean anything by it." said Sam defensively and Anna shrugged.

"Maybe not. But I reckon you hit a nerve, don't you think?" she said quietly, before disappearing.

Sam sighed. He really hadn't meant anything by the offhand comment and it was a surprise seeing Dean react so badly to, well, anything. Normally he was the master of hiding what he was feeling. Not that Sam thought that was a good thing either, but at least he understood it. This...

Deciding to sort things out before they got any worse, and having lost his appetite when he'd seen that look on Dean's face, Sam got up and went into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the balcony, his plate of food untouched on the small table next to him, just looking out into the distance. Sam sat down on the other chair.

"I'm sorry."

Dean turned his head slightly to look at him.

"For what, Sam?" he said flatly and Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"For what I said back there. I was only kidding you know – I never meant anything by it."

Dean shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just felt like some fresh air, that's all."

"Come on, Dean – there's more to it than that. Talk to me, man – what's bothering you?" said Sam quietly, leaning forward so he could get a better look at his brother.

Dean stood up, and went over to lean on the railing. There was a pause, so long that Sam thought Dean wasn't going to reply, but eventually he spoke.

"You know just because I didn't go to College doesn't mean I'm totally stupid, Sam. And I really hate when you make out like I am ok? Especially in front of other people."

Sam frowned. "I don't think you're stupid Dean! You're one of the smartest people I know. And I don't put you down in front of people – do I?"

The last part was said quietly and when he turned round to look at Sam, Dean saw he had a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, actually you do. Maybe you don't realise it, but you do. And sometimes, well, it sucks."

Sam came over to stand next to Dean.

"I'm really sorry, Dean, honestly. I didn't realise I did that - I'd never deliberately say anything to hurt you. You know that, right?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Look there's no need to go all Oprah on me ok? It's no big deal."

"It must be a pretty big deal for you to say something about it. You sure there's not more to it?"

Sam was looking at him with a concerned frown, and Dean looked away. He really wished he hadn't said anything now, but it was too late to take it back.

Deciding he might as well go the whole hog since Sam was too stubborn to let this go, he spoke in a rush before he could change his mind.

"Would you have ever introduced me to Jess? If Dad hadn't gone missing?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up.

_Where the hell did that come from? _he thought.

"Of course I would, eventually. All that stuff with Stanford – I was mad at Dad mostly, not you. Yeah, it hurt that you took his side but I got it. I just couldn't stay in touch with you when you were with Dad all the time, so it was easier not to call. And besides" Sam stopped, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Besides what?" said Dean.

"I knew if I spoke to you, if I heard your voice. Then it would have made it impossible, to stay there, to do what I was doing. I missed you badly enough as it was – talking to you would have made it unbearable."

Dean stared at Sam, surprised.

He'd missed Sam like crazy every day he was gone, but he'd never thought Sam felt the same. That's what had hurt so much – that Sam could just go off without a backwards glance, and cut off all contact from him. Whatever issues Sam had with their Dad, Dean felt that had been a direct kick in the teeth to him.

But now, hearing that Sam had found it as hard as he had. Now Dean was the one swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I guess I got the wrong end of the stick then. I always thought you stayed away because you were as mad at me as you were at Dad. And then seeing you and Jess, and hearing you talk about your new life. I sort of thought." Dean stopped.

"Thought what, Dean?" said Sam gently.

"I thought maybe you were embarrassed. You know.. of me."

Dean said it so quietly Sam wouldn't have heard properly if he hadn't already been standing right next to him. Shaking his head, he put his hand on Dean's shoulder, waiting until Dean looked at him before he spoke.

"I would have been thrilled for Jess to have known you properly Dean, I swear. And I've never been anything but proud to be your brother"

Dean's face flushed with embarrassment, but he couldn't stop the pleased smile that twitched at his lips.

"Well of course you are, Sammy – who wouldn't be?" he said, desperately trying to lighten the tone.

Realising they'd somehow strayed into territory Dean was inherently uncomfortable with, and knowing that they'd reached his limit, Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Right of course – what was I thinking?" he said dryly and Dean smirked, but Sam could see the gratitude in his eyes and knew it wasn't just for going along with the subject change.

"So – we gonna eat this food or what?" he said, turning round to go back inside.

"Hey, you're the one standing here gassing while it gets cold" said Dean, following him in.

The rest of the meal was spent in far safer territory, discussing Anna's situation and what could possibly be causing the tenants of the apartment to freak out and, in some cases, hurt themselves.

They'd trawled through John's journal but neither of them had been able to find any references to a spirit being able to actually 'force' people to hurt themselves.

"Alright that's it – I read one more word I swear my brain's gonna explode." said Dean eventually, throwing the journal on the table in disgust and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sam stood up and stretched, grimacing as he heard the muscles in his back pop into place.

"You're right. We're getting nowhere, we may as well call it a night." said Sam wearily.

"That gets my vote."

Dean stood up too and went into the bedroom, coming back a few moments later with a blanket and pillow which he threw on the couch. Sam looked at him with a wry grin.

"So, we gonna toss for it?" he said.

Dean shook his head.

"No point – with your freaky ass legs you'll never fit on there and I'll just end up awake all night while you toss and turn trying to get comfortable."

Sam stared at Dean.

"Christo" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cute – just remember, next time there's only one bed it is _so_ mine."

Sam grinned and grabbed his bag as he went into the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later both of them were in bed – or in Dean's case, on the couch. It was actually pretty comfortable.

Not that he was gonna tell Sam that of course. He could easily get some guilt-mileage out of giving up the bed to Sam at least for a few days.

Sam for his part lay listening to Dean's breath evening out, a habit he'd got into after Dean's electrocution.

He'd never forget the night his brother had discharged himself from the hospital. It had been too late for them to set off for Nebraska, but Sam had gotten no sleep anyway. Listening to Dean fight for every breath had been hell. He'd been so tense, dreading hearing the rasping wheeze on one hand and dreading not hearing it even more.

That had been one of the longest nights of Sam's life, followed by one of the longest drives. Dean had been so exhausted he'd slept for most of that too and Sam had been concentrating on him so hard he was still amazed they hadn't crashed.

It had made such an impact on Sam that ever since he'd taken to listening to Dean breathe at night – revelling in the normality of it.

Not that he was ever gonna admit that to him. Dean would be fitting him for a cheerleader outfit in five seconds flat.

But despite what his brother might think of such 'Hallmark' thoughts, Sam wasn't going to stop. He'd grown up listening to the sounds of his older brother in the same room as him and even after all these years, it was inherently reassuring.

Smiling to himself, Sam shut his own eyes and within minutes was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's been light for at least half an hour."

The loud voice in close proximity to his left ear had Dean awake so fast he forgot where he was and promptly fell off the couch.

"What the hell?"

He looked up to see Anna's face grinning at him.

"Morning" she said sounding completely unapologetic at the rude awakening.

"Dean?" Sam's worried voice came from the bedroom and Dean looked up in time to see Sam stumble to the doorway.

"Don't worry Sammy, it's just the Casper-wannabe here deciding I needed an early wake up call" he said, glaring at Anna.

Anna ignored the glare and turned to Sam, and promptly started laughing.

"What?" said Sam frowning and Anna shook her head.

"Nothing, just.. Nice hair"

Dean couldn't help grinning at that one too and Sam glared at both of them, before heading into the bathroom.

Dean pulled himself up off the floor, wincing as he rubbed his hip where it had connected with the floor.

"What time is it anyway?"

"A little after 6" replied Anna.

Dean looked at her in disbelief "In the morning? What the hell is wrong with you?" he groused as he stumbled into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Don't tell me – you're not an early riser" said Anna dryly as she followed him.

"I get up plenty early enough – just not when it's practically still dark" Dean shot back.

"It's light out – more or less"

Dean shook his head "Yeah, whatever. Are you sure we can't put a bell round your neck or something?"

"Hey it's not my fault you're so easy to sneak up on"

Before Dean could retort Sam came out of the bathroom, having fixed the hair problem. He looked from Dean to Anna and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you two have started already" he said dryly.

"It's not me, it's her!" said Dean pointing at Anna, who adopted an innocent 'who me?' look that only infuriated Dean more.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. It was quite amusing seeing someone getting the better of his brother, not to mention watching him regress to school yard age.

Throwing his hands up in the air in disgust, Dean stalked into the bathroom.

Sam went back into the bedroom to get changed, shutting the door behind him in case Anna got any ideas. Not that a door would prove any deterrent to a ghost of course but it was the principle that counted.

When he came out again Anna was standing by the window looking out at the early morning sunlight.

"So, did you two sort things out last night?" she said turning to face him.

"Yeah – thanks for giving us some space" said Sam and she smiled.

"No problem. Don't suppose you came up with anything afterwards did you?" she said hopefully and Sam gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid not. We're gonna go at it from a different angle today. Check out the building's history and see if we can find out who might be doing this and take it from there"

Anna sighed, disappointed, but nodded.

Dean came out of the bathroom and shooting a quick glare at Anna, went into the bedroom to change.

Anna looked completely unconcerned by the glare and just grinned at Sam, who shook his head.

Ten minutes later they were sat in the one and only cafe in town, sipping coffee and waiting for their breakfast to arrive. Dean shifted in his seat and winced.

"You ok?" said Sam looking at him in concern and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, apart from where I hit the damn floor when rent-a-ghost woke me up." he groused and Sam struggled not to grin.

"You know it's truly amazing how well you two have bonded." he said.

"Bite me."

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the food, which they both tucked into hungrily.

Having finished his breakfast and deciding to move on from baiting his brother, however much fun that may be, Sam sat back and pushed his empty plate away.

"So we need to hit the library – find out what's been happening in that building in the past." he said and Dean groaned.

"Great – nothing like a few hours spent in some hicksville library to improve a person's day." he said.

"Some of us like libraries you know." said Sam and Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, and some of us are freaks, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he said, but he was talking to Dean's back as his brother got up to go pay for their breakfasts. With a sigh, Sam got up and went to wait outside.

Much to Dean's utter delight – not - the library was not computerised so he and Sam had been trawling through old newspapers for the last two hours. Throwing the latest one down in frustration, he stood up and tried to stretch out the kinks in his back.

Sam of course was in his element and didn't even look up. Dean shook his head. Sometimes he swore there must have been a mix up at the hospital when John and Mary had brought Sam home.

Either that or all the geek genes had skipped a generation.

"I got something!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, earning them a disapproving look from the librarian.

Dean shot her a charming smile which was completely wasted as she was at least a hundred and twenty, and possibly not even human in Dean's opinion, and went over to look at what had grabbed Sam's attention.

"Ok, says here there were a string of unexplained disappearances of tenants in the building when it was first put up in the Thirties. The landlord swore they were just people who skipped town without paying their rent, but after the family of one tenant insisted the police get involved, they discovered he'd actually been murdering them. They found fifteen bodies buried in the garden that used to back onto the building."

Dean shook his head.

"Nice guy – what else does it say?"

"Well, the landlord – Thomas Anderson – was arrested and it was an open and shut case, what with them having all the evidence. He even confessed – apparently laughed at how they'd never really know how many people he'd really killed. Anyway, he was sentenced to hang but - and this is where it gets weird - while he was in prison strange things kept happening to the guards working on his watch."

"What kind of strange things?"

"A couple of times he was found wandering around out in the exercise yard. No cuffs, nothing. None of the guards could remember letting him out and when he was asked about it, Anderson just laughed. They were so worried about it they actually brought forward his execution date. It ended up they had to hang him twice."

Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Twice?"

"Yeah, twice. First time the guards felt really weird as they were getting everything set up – foreboding one of them said - and then when they finally did it, after twenty minutes he was still breathing. They brought a doctor in to check him out and he couldn't find any reason for it. Everyone was pretty much freaking out at that point, so they just did it again and this time one of the guards pulled on Anderson's legs so his neck broke."

Dean grimaced.

"Great image, Sam. So what did they think was going on with all the weird stuff?"

Sam frowned "It doesn't really say. A couple of people brought up the idea of him being a psychic, but that was pretty much dismissed as nonsense. Once he was dead no one really cared anymore."

"What did they do with the body?" said Dean.

"Cremated – which of course means there's no bones to salt and burn." said Sam.

"Terrific – which means if it is something to do with this guy then it's gonna be even harder to get rid of him." said Dean with frustration.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see if there's been anything else that's happened since he died in the building – it'd be quicker with two of us though." said Sam, hinting.

Dean grimaced and whacked Sam lightly on the shoulder, but he dutifully went back to his table and started trawling through the papers again.

After the third sigh from Sam's direction, he looked up with a frown.

"You ok over there?"

Sam looked up, startled.

"Yeah sure – I'm fine." he said.

Dean sighed himself and got up. Sam was so intent on appearing engrossed in the paper in front of him that he jumped when Dean sat down on the edge of the table. He looked up.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and it's a bunch of crap – not all psychics are evil killers, ok?"

Sam stared at Dean in shock. He was still getting used to thinking of himself as 'psychic' and after the incident with Max he had to admit his confidence had been shaken. After that brief talk in the motel room, neither of them had mentioned it since and thankfully Sam had been vision-free. But reading about Thomas Anderson made him think of it again, but he still couldn't believe Dean had known that.

Dean grinned cockily.

"You're gonna start catching flies there, Sam." he said and Sam shook his head.

"How did you know I was even thinking about that?" he said and Dean's grin grew wider.

"Because I'm your brother, remember – I know how that freaky mind of yours works. Now stop brooding and start reading. I'd like to get out of here sometime before I get old and die."

Sam smiled and shook his head as he watched Dean walk back to his table.

It never ceased to amaze him how well his brother knew him, even after the time they'd spent apart. It was both annoying and comforting at the same time. And it gave him hope – Dean had been right before about Max, he'd never had someone like Dean to count on. And Thomas Anderson sounded like your average psychotic killer, albeit with some slight extras to his personality.

Feeling better, Sam turned his attention back to the papers.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent another hour searching through all the papers until they were right up to date. They'd found out that there seemed to be a sudden increase in suicides and violent attacks in the apartment building, every 100 years around the time of Thomas Anderson's death. It went on for a few months and then stopped.

And, lucky for them, it was that time again.

"So, at least now we know whose been doing this even if we're not sure how. And all the suicides were by hanging, so that ties in with Anna." said Dean as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain how he does it," said Sam. "I mean I guess the psychic thing fits in somehow. Extra power and all that. But given that his bones are already burned how do we get rid of him?"

"I'm guessing it would have to be a straightforward exorcism, which we can more than handle." said Dean confidently.

Sam nodded, not so sure. Exorcisms could be complicated and this spirit was obviously pretty powerful.

"Honey, we're home." called Dean as they let themselves back in the apartment.

Sam rolled his eyes and took off his jacket and headed for the lounge.

Anna appeared suddenly standing right next to Dean.

"Please tell me you've actually found something useful?" she said.

"For the love of – must you keep doing that?" said Dean, having jumped when Anna appeared so close to him.

Sam ducked his head to hide his smirk before Dean saw it.

"I'm sorry – you're not being made jumpy by one little ghost are you?" said Anna smiling sweetly.

"No, I'm just being made annoyed by one pain in the ass ghost" retorted Dean.

"Ok, time out you two," said Sam. "Do you want to know what we found, Anna?"

"Well duh!" said Anna and now it was Dean's turn to smirk as Sam was for once on the receiving end of her sharp wit.

Sam of course was used to living with Dean, so he ignored the comment and instead filled Anna in on the building's torrid history.

"So you're saying it was this Anderson guy made me hang myself?" said Anna, looking horrified.

"It seems most likely, especially given how he died." said Dean.

Anna paced round the room. "So how are you going to get rid of this guy? Please tell me you have some gruesomely awful method?" she said and Dean snorted.

"Well, I'm not sure it counts as gruesome but we can definitely get smoke this guy's ass don't worry." he said.

Sam shook his head at Dean's usual unique phraseology, and picked up John's journal.

"I'm gonna brush up on the latin. Can you get the stuff we need from the car?" he said.

"Did I miss the memo which said you were in charge?"

"Ok, you wanna do the latin?" retorted Sam, knowing that Dean had always hated having to learn it when they were younger.

"Fine, I'm going." said Dean whacking Sam lightly on the back of the head as he went past.

Anna just shook her head at both of them.

"You two are a riot, you know that?" she said "You should take your act on-stage."

"I could say the same about you and Dean." said Sam dryly and Anna stuck her tongue out at him with a grin.

Dean came back a few moments later, holding a silver flask in his hand.

"Did you not fill this up again after the last time we used it? I told you it was nearly empty."

"I thought you said you were gonna do it?" said Sam with a frown and Dean shook his head.

"No, I distinctly remember _you _saying you were gonna do it, Sam." he said firmly.

"I take it neither of you did it?" said Anna innocently and Dean glared at her.

"What gave it away?"

He turned his attention back to Sam.

"We're gonna have to refill before we can get on with this." he said. Sam looked at him.

"Do I take it that you want _me _to do that?"

Dean grinned.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of churches and besides, it was definitely your turn."

"Whatever. Let me get this sorted and I'll go get it filled." said Sam, knowing it was easier to give in when Dean was in this mood.

Half an hour later there were several symbols chalked on the floor, much to Anna's chagrin.

"You'd better be clearing that up when you're done." she said firmly.

"Do you want this guy gone or not? We're not doing this for our health you know." retorted Dean, and Anna just threw her hands up in the air and stalked back over to the window where she stood glowering with her arms folded.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get the holy water." said Sam, standing up and brushing the chalk off his hands.

"Just be discreet remember, unless you wanna be trying to explain to some priest what you need holy water for." said Dean with a grin.

Sam glared at him.

"I have done this before you know." he said.

The glare turned to a frown as he seemed to think about something and he hesitated a little before asking his next question.

"Are you gonna be ok here?"

Dean looked at him.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" he said and Sam shrugged self consciously.

"Well, you know – this guy seems pretty powerful and if he's hanging around he most likely knows what we're up to."

"Relax, Sam – you worry too much. I think I can handle things till you get back."

"Yeah, and if he gets in trouble I can always protect him." said Anna smiling sweetly and Dean shook his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Unless you plan on annoying him so much he exorcises himself just to get some peace and quiet."

"Right, well you two continue putting your vaudeville routine together and I'll be right back." said Sam, shaking his head as he grabbed his jacket.

Dean finished off the last symbol on his side of the circle and put the chalk back in the bag.

"So how exactly did you guys get into this stuff anyway?" said Anna curiously as she watched.

"Kinda the family business" said Dean "Our Mom was killed by a demon when Sam was just a baby. Our Dad started hunting it down and along the way started taking care of any other evil, supernatural stuff he came across. Taught me and Sam everything he knew, and here we are."

Anna looked at him for a moment then spoke softly.

"I'm sorry about your Mom. That must be hard."

Dean looked at her, then swallowed and looked away.

"Thanks." he said softly.

Clearing his throat he went into the bathroom to wash the chalk off his hands and take a moment to compose himself. Even after all these years talking about his Mom was still enough to bring tears to his eyes as if it was yesterday.

As he stood with the water running, he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly but there was nothing there. Frowning he dried off his hands and came out of the bathroom. The lounge was empty.

"Anna?" he called. There was no reply.

It was probably nothing – she'd been appearing and disappearing ever since they'd arrived. But coupled with the bad feeling he suddenly had, Dean was on high alert.

He stood in the middle of the lounge, listening intently. Suddenly a cold feeling of dread washed over him and he was literally rooted to the spot. It was like he couldn't move. And then he heard a smooth, calculating voice in his ear.

"Hello Dean."

He couldn't reply, his throat had suddenly closed up and his mouth was dry. Cold sweat dripped down the side of his face and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Dean had faced enough pure evil in his life to know it when he heard it.

_This is so not good_ he thought.

He couldn't move his head but he saw out of the corner of his eye a dark shadow, almost like a cloud of some sort. He swallowed trying to get over the overwhelming feelings of fear and dread that were clouding his judgement right now.

"You know, you boys are pretty smart. I've had fun watching you and that pretty little girl. Such a shame what happened to her" said the voice, with a chilling laugh. "Seems like you know more than most about all this stuff. Although I have to say, I don't think your cute little drawings are going to bother me too much. Especially when you're out of the picture."

Dean was shaking now. If he could just think straight... But the voice continued.

"Now you listen to me. You're going to go in that bag over there, and you're going to get that rope. And your going to put it round that light fitting, nice and tight like."

Dean found himself moving, without having anything to do with it. His mind was screaming at him to stop but it was like he was possessed.

_Come on Sammy, I could really use some help right now! _he thought desperately.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing to him?"

Dean never thought he'd be so glad to hear Anna's voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her standing there, staring right at the shadow that was behind him now.

"Well, well – you don't remember me I see." said Anderson and Dean saw Anna freeze.

"You – it was your voice, in my head. You made me hang myself didn't you? You son of a bitch!" she flew at the shadow but just passed right through it.

Dean heard the laugh again.

"Oh, how sweet! I'm afraid you can't do anything my dear – not now you're a ghost. Still, you're going to have some company very soon."

Dean was suddenly moving again, his hands reaching in the bag and grabbing the rope by their own volition.

"No – stop! Dean listen to me, you have to fight him! Don't do this!"

Anna's voice was anguished but there was nothing Dean could do. He took a chair and placed it under the light fitting, and climbing onto it tied the rope securely to it. He then made a noose at the other end, and put it around his neck.

Anna watched horrified.

"Dean please – you have to stop this! Think of Sam – what will it do to him coming back and finding you like this?"

Dean groaned. The idea of Sam finding his lifeless body when he got back was like someone sticking a knife in his stomach. But it was so hard – it felt like there was a weight pushing down on him and he felt such despair. His muscles literally shook as he struggled to regain control of his own body.

_Please Sam – I'm sorry._

The last thing he heard as he felt his own legs kicking the chair away from under him was Anderson's chillingly whispered "Goodbye Dean" followed by Anna's anguished scream.

"Dean, no!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had managed to fill the flask with fresh holy water without incident. The church had been practically deserted given the time of day.

As he walked back towards the apartment in the late afternoon sunshine, he was suddenly overcome by a feeling of dread. It was like someone walking over his grave, but magnified tenfold. One thought came unbidden into his head.

_Dean._

Sam began to run.

_Please don't let anything have happened to him _he prayed as he ran.

It seemed to take forever to reach the building but finally he got there. Taking the stairs two at a time, he raced to the door and after some slight fumbling managed to get the key in the lock. Out of breath, he didn't care if Dean teased him for letting his imagination get the better of him, as long as he was alright.

The scene that greeted him would be burned in his memory forever.

Anna was standing there, tears pouring down her face, screaming Dean's name and trying ineffectually to grab hold of his legs. And Dean – he was hanging, a noose tightly round his neck, lifeless.

Sam's knees almost gave way, but somehow he managed to stagger into the room. There was an anguished cry coming from somewhere and it took him a moment to realise it was him making the noise. Anna said his name, and was babbling hysterically something about 'shadows' and 'Anderson' but Sam wasn't listening – nothing existed for him right now except his brother.

He threw himself at Dean's legs, taking the weight of his body and reached up with one hand desperately trying to loosen the noose. It seemed to take forever, but eventually it was loose enough for Sam to get it off Dean's neck. Staggering as he took all of Dean's weight he managed to gently lay him down on the floor. His eyes frantically searched Dean's face for signs of life all the while praying as hard as he could.

_Please don't do this – please don't take him. Not Dean, not now! _

Struggling to stop his hands shaking violently, Sam reached out to feel for a pulse. It felt like the longest moment of his life, but suddenly he could feel it, a little weak but still there. Tears of relief now joined the tears of anguish and fear that had been pouring down his face.

He slapped Dean's face lightly.

"Dean! Dean,come on man it's me. Dean open your eyes, please!"

Nothing. He put his cheek to Dean's mouth and was rewarded with a light brush of air that told him his brother was still breathing. Thanking whichever God might be listening right now, Sam suddenly remembered Anna and looked up.

She was standing a few feet away, her arms wrapped round herself, shaking and crying silently with a wide eyed gaze that had never left Dean.

"Hey, Anna it's ok - he's alive." said Sam trying to sound reassuring, something that wasn't helped by how shaky his voice sounded.

"I tried to stop it!" her voice was barely a whisper "I tried, but there was nothing I could do!"

Sam shook his head "It's ok – it's not your fault."

Suddenly he realised that if Anderson had done this then he must still be around. Grabbing John's journal from the table he scrambled to his feet and began reading.

The latin poured from his lips easily. He'd always found it easy and years of practice had helped, given Dean's dislike for having to learn it. He took the flask out of his pocket as he read and, fumbling, managed to get the cap off. He sprinkled the water within the symbols they'd chalked on the floor and continued speaking.

Suddenly, he froze. He heard Anna's choked "No!" and saw out of the corner of his eye a dark shadow appear. He tried to carry on but his throat felt like it had seized up.

"Well, well – if it isn't the other Winchester boy." said a silkily cold voice in his ear. "So good of you to join us, although I fear too late for your brother. It was so interesting in his mind you know. All that fear, it was almost too easy. And you were his last thought – he was begging you to come and save him, but alas you never came."

Sam felt fresh tears sting his eyes at the words. He knew Anderson was baiting him, trying to make him feel despair and pain, but he could imagine how scared Dean must have been and the thought that he hadn't been there for his brother was like a knife through his heart.

Suddenly he heard Anna's voice.

"Hey you – you know if someone writes this stuff for you, I'd ask for your money back. I mean hello? Could you sound _more _tacky and predictable?"

The shadow seemed to turn and for a moment Sam felt the dread and paralysis lift. He managed to start speaking again – he only had a few more lines to go and if he could just finish it...

But then it was back.

"Oh that was good my dear – try and distract me while Sam here finishes the ritual? Tut tut – that wasn't nice."

To Sam's horror he heard Anna cry out and she suddenly disappeared.

"Now, where were we?"

The journal fell from Sam's suddenly lifeless fingers. He was trying with everything he had to resist but it was no good. He felt his feet dragging across the floor towards where the noose still hung. Dean was still lying there, motionless, and Sam was terrified that he'd stopped breathing but he couldn't control his limbs enough to check.

_This is it_ he thought _I'm so sorry, Dean_.

He heard an evil laugh as Anderson made him pick up the chair that had fallen. He felt himself climbing onto it, his hands reaching out to re-tighten the noose. He hoped he'd at least see Dean when it was over. He gave a brief thought for John, and wondered if anyone would be able to find him to give him the news.

"I suppose you thought that was clever did you? Well guess what mister – you may have killed me once but you don't get rid of me that easily."

Sam could have jumped for joy at hearing Anna's voice again, if he'd been able to move. It sounded weaker than before, but he couldn't turn his head to see if she was alright.

"My, we are persistent aren't we?" said Anderson, sounding mildly annoyed. "It won't work though you know – I'm afraid young Sammy here is mine now."

"It's Sam." he managed to say through gritted teeth. No one was allowed to call him Sammy except Dean – no one.

However much of a distraction Anna was causing though, it wasn't enough to give him back control of his movements. So he could only stand there, listening to Anna and Anderson as they seemed to moved round the room.

Suddenly he heard something else though. Something he'd thought he might never hear again.

Dean could hear Sam voice speaking latin, as if from a great distance, but he just couldn't get enough energy to open his eyes. His throat felt like it was on fire and his mind was fuzzy.

_What the hell happened? _he thought, and then he heard it. That other voice.

_Shit – Anderson! _It all came flooding back to him and with monumental effort he opened his eyes. Shifting his gaze without moving his head he saw Sam freeze. He heard Anderson taunting Sam about his own last moments and he clenched his jaw to keep from saying something, not wanting to alert the spirit to his presence.

He heard Anna's voice too and his stomach clenched when he heard her cry out. He saw Sam coming towards him, his movements jerky and clearly not in his control, and he closed his eyes again. As they passed he heard Sam picking up the chair and he realised what Anderson was about to do.

_Over my dead body_ he thought fiercely.

Forcing his eyes open again he shifted his head ever so slightly and saw John's journal lying a few inches away. He moved his hand, so slowly, and managed to pull it towards him.

Suddenly he heard Anna's voice again and it was all the distraction he needed. Forcing himself up onto his elbow, he scanned the page with a single glance and saw where Sam had reached.

It was all he needed.

Dean's voice sounded like hell but it was the sweetest noise Sam had ever heard. His brother croaked out the last few lines of latin perfectly and Sam saw from the corner of his eye the shadow suddenly fly towards them.

"No!" Anderson cried but it was too late.

Wind suddenly howled through the apartment, forcing Sam to close his eyes, and Anderson's anguished screams seemed to go on forever. And then suddenly it stopped. Sam sagged as control of his body became his again and he opened his eyes, his gaze frantically going to Dean.

He slammed to his knees beside his brother, not caring about the jolt of pain that caused him. Dean had slumped back to the ground again and his eyes were closed, but as Sam gently put his hand on his face he opened them again.

"Dean?" said Sam, his voice still trembling and Dean looked up at him with a tired smirk.

"Who said I was no good with latin?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he settled for something in the middle.

"Jesus Dean! You certainly pick your moments." he said with something that was somewhere between a chuckle and a sob.

Dean just rolled his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Dude, don't go getting all melodramatic on me" he said, his voice still incredibly raspy.

Sam just shook his head and helped Dean up, keeping hold of his arm when Dean's knees buckled as soon as he was standing. Between them they managed to get him over to the couch and he sat down, leaning his head against the back of it and rubbing his throat with a wince.

Sam sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"You ok?" he said softly and Dean lifted his head up to look at him.

"I'm fine, Sammy" he said with a tired smile and Sam grinned. It felt good to hear Dean calling him that and for once he didn't correct it.

Dean turned his head to look at Anna and Sam realised he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"You ok over there, Casper?" said Dean gently and Anna managed a watery smile.

"Sure, no problem – all in a days work right?" she said but they could both see how shaken she was.

Sam stood up and went over to where she was standing, wishing he could at least put his hand on her shoulder or something.

"Listen, you did great back there Anna – you really did. If you hadn't distracted Anderson like that,"

He swallowed deliberately trying to stop his mind from heading down that path.

Anna shook her head ruefully.

"I just wish I'd been able to actually _do _something. I felt so helpless and when Dean.." she stopped, looking across at Dean, and then back to Sam "I just didn't know if you were gonna get back here in time."

"That's a point – how did you get here so fast?" said Dean looking at him quizzically.

Sam shrugged a little self-consciously.

"I ran. I had a feeling, all of a sudden, that something was wrong" he said and Dean shook his head.

"I am officially never making fun of your 'shining' again, Sam." he said with a smirk.

Sam looked at Dean.

"I don't think it was a 'shining' thing Dean, I think it was just a.. You know.. Brother thing" he said, ducking his head embarrassed.

Dean winced but a smile twitched at his lips and he didn't correct Sam. It gave him a warm feeling inside, knowing that the connection between them was so strong Sam knew when something was wrong.

Not that he was _ever _admitting that this side of hell freezing over.

Clearing his throat, Sam decided a subject change was in order.

"So how do you feel, now he's gone?" he said to Anna.

She frowned.

"Better, I think. I really didn't remember him until I heard his voice but when I did it all came flooding back. I'm just glad he's gone – at least he'll never be able to hurt anyone else now."

"Told ya we'd smoke his ass." said Dean with a cocky grin and Sam shot him a look.

"Yeah, and I also recall you saying it would be 'no problem'. Not exactly the case now, was it?" he said dryly and Dean just shrugged.

"It all turned out ok in the end didn't it?" he said and Sam shook his head.

"If you count you almost dying as ok, then yeah sure – it went brilliantly" he said, with more anger in his voice than he'd intended.

He swallowed and looked away from Dean, who was frowning at him now. Before Dean could say anything though Anna suddenly gasped.

"Oh! Can you guys see that?" she said.

Dean and Sam both turned to look where she was pointing but they couldn't see anything except the wall of the apartment.

"No – what is it?" said Sam, alert for some new and unexpected danger.

"I don't know but it's.. Beautiful."

She turned to look at both of them with a smile.

"I think maybe it's where I'm supposed to go"

Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Great – now I've turned into freakin Jennifer Love Hewitt" he said, glaring at Sam. "This is all your fault you know, psychic-wonder"

Sam just rolled his eyes and looked back to Anna.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?" he said sadly.

She smiled at both of them, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you both – for everything." she said earnestly.

"Hey, we should be thanking you. Without your help we'd never have got Anderson" said Dean softly and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, he's right. Thank you so much, Anna." said Sam and she flushed with embarrassment.

"You're welcome. You guys take care ok? And look after each other." she said.

Dean looked embarrassed, but nodded and Sam smiled at her.

"We will. Good luck" he said and with a final look at both of them, Anna walked towards the far wall and disappeared.

Sam swallowed.

"I think I'm actually going to miss her." he said.

"Yeah, like a headache." said Dean, but Sam could tell he was sad to see her go too.

Walking back over, he sat down on the table in front of Dean again.

"So. How's your throat?" he said, reaching out and gently lifting Dean's head to look at the angry red mark on his neck.

Dean pulled his head back with a wince and batted Sam's hand away.

"Dude, it's fine – when you're not poking at it. Stop worrying, would ya?"

Sam shook his head.

"Sure, it's not like you almost died a few minutes ago or anything. I mean why should I be worried? You're Dean Winchester – Mr Invincible right?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam looked away. He started to get up, but Dean put his hand out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Hey. What's going on, Sam?" he said, his voice full of concern.

Sam sat back down with a sigh and raked his hand through his hair.

"It's just.. Coming back and seeing you like that. I can't get the image out of my head." he said softly, looking everywhere but at Dean.

"Hey, come on – look at me for a second would you?" said Dean, waiting until Sam lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"I'm still here, ok? I know it was pretty crappy coming back to that, and believe me – it wasn't all that fun from this end. But it's over with. No point dwelling on it right?"

Sam sighed.

"I guess. I just can't help thinking."

Dean smirked.

"Yeah well, that's always been your problem – you think too damn much"

"Hilarious Dean. I'm trying to be serious here, man. How many chances are we gonna get? How many near misses huh? Cause from where I'm standing, you're starting to use up most of your nine lives" said Sam softly.

Dean sighed. He hated seeing Sam like this, especially because of him. He just wasn't any good at all this 'talking' stuff. Deciding that cracking a joke clearly wasn't going to solve things this time round, Dean opted for the truth.

"Look, truth is the work we do – it's dangerous. And yeah, I've had a few near misses lately. But you know what? Either one of us could get hit by a bus crossing the street tomorrow. That's the way life is. And sitting there tying yourself in knots because of it isn't going to make a damn bit of difference. I can't promise you nothing's ever gonna happen to me. But I'm not stupid, and I don't take unnecessary risks. And besides, I got a secret weapon remember"

Sam looked at him quizzically.

"What secret weapon?" he said and Dean grinned.

"You. Super-Sam, rushing in to save the day" he said and Sam shook his head.

"Dean.."

Dean cut him off.

"I'm serious, Sam. Look how you came rushing back in here today. And after that whole electrocution thing? You were such a pain in the ass, refusing to let me just die in peace. Way I see it, I got pretty good odds in my favour don't you think?"

Sam tried to stay serious but he couldn't stop the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Truth is, what Dean had just said meant a lot, and he was surprised as hell that his usually stoic big brother had said it in the first place. But he couldn't quite let go of the fear completely.

"That's nice, Dean, and thanks – seriously – but what if I'm not there one day? What if I'm too late, or we're not together when something happens to you?"

Dean looked down and then back up again at Sam.

"You planning on going somewhere?" he said, and Sam could see from the look in his eye that this question was loaded with a whole lot of history. He understood what it must have taken for Dean to ask him that outright, and he thought carefully for a few moments before answering.

"Not for now." he said honestly and Dean nodded.

He would have preferred 'never' but for now was good enough. In their line of work sometimes for now was all they had anyway.

"Well then we don't have a problem do we?" he said with a finality that told Sam the conversation was definitely over.

Sam nodded, and looked away trying to get his composure back. Too many emotions were swirling too near the surface right now from relief, to fear, to worry.

Dean stood up, wavering only a little as he did so, and nudged Sam with his leg.

"Come on, Sam. I don't know about you but I am _not _spending another night in this place"

"I hear ya." said Sam getting up.

Dean was about to move away when Sam suddenly put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Listen.." he stopped, wanting to say so many things and not knowing how to say any of them.

Dean cut him off though, before he could continue.

"I know. Really. Now if you're completely done with all this girly-crap can we please get out of here before I start getting the urge to braid hair?" he said dryly.

Sam shook his head and grabbed the flask of holy water and John's journal, putting both back in one of the bags.

Dean pulled the rope down from the light fitting and shuddered as he buried that right at the bottom of the bag. Putting the chair back in it's rightful place as well, while Sam quickly wiped away the chalk drawings on the floor, he grabbed his jacket and handed Sam his.

"Let's get out of here." he said and both of them left the apartment without a backwards glance.

Sam insisted on driving and after dropping the keys back to Mr Pierson and informing him they shouldn't have any further problems with the place, they sped out of town.

Dean put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, happy to be back on the road and listening to the relaxing rumbling of the Impala's engine.

"Hey Sam?" he said after a moment, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Just try and do me a favour next time will ya? Keep the whole Haley Joel crap to yourself – I can so do without damn spirits bending my ear when I'm trying to work."

Looking across Sam saw the smirk on his brother's face.

"I'll do my best."

"Long as that's clear"

Having settled that matter, Dean shifted to a more comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

Sam gave him a look of fond exasperation and turned his attention back to the road. Dean was right before – as long as Sam was around he would move heaven and earth to keep Dean safe, just like Dean would do for him. And maybe, just maybe, that would be enough.

Feeling comforted by that thought, Sam drove on into the night and wherever the road would take them next.


End file.
